The present invention relates to a dishwasher developed in order to improve the drying performance obtained after washing.
It is well-known that discharging the water vapour remained in the machine after the washing cycle is completed or condensing it by means of a special device at a different point, improves the performance concerning drying effectiveness in dishwashers. Until now, various ways of improving drying performance in dishwashers have been tried. The systems utilized provide the improvement of drying performance either by natural convection method or by means of a fan.
In natural convection method, water vapour formed in the machine body after washing, is intended to be discharged by means of a vent opened on the machine body. All studies made on this method are directed towards increasing the efficiency of the natural convection by modifying the geometric shape or location of the said vent.
The development of the systems providing coercive (forced) ventilation has been in the direction of inhaling vapour from inside by means of a fan. Embodiments of systems with fan, for instance those disclosed in the patent applications EP 93102395, EP 92710019 or EP 96100564 solve the problem of water vapour inhalation by different geometrical or functional methods, however all of them incorporate a fan for sucking the vapour or moist air. The only and primary fluid used in fan-systems is air.
In other words, a fan realizes the removal of vapour and air by inhalation, by means of a rotational movement created by its fan motor.
The object of the present invention is to improve the drying performance of dishwashers by means of a jet pump, without using fan, more economically than that provided by fan applications and more effectively and more efficiently than that provided by natural convection method.